<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侬泡】最后三天-风与雾 by curly377</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641431">【侬泡】最后三天-风与雾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377'>curly377</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>McLennon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侬泡】最后三天-风与雾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>【侬泡】最后三天-风与雾</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}<br/>.sidelist{min-width:535px;}<br/>.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}<br/>.day{ border-color:#828d95;}<br/>.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}<br/>body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}<br/>#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}<br/>body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}<br/>body{background-attachment:fixed;}<br/>.notes .action{width:500px;}<br/>#comment_frame{width:530px;}<br/>.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}</p>
<p></p><div class="h95"></div><div class="box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="selfinfo">
    <p></p>
    <div class="logo">
      <p><br/>                <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/"><i></i></a><br/>            </p>
    </div>
    <h1>
      <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/">风与雾</a>
    </h1>
    <p></p>
    <div class="text">
      <p>当天你离我而赶路，一转眼回头便苍老。</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="sch">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <ul class="sidelist">
             
        
        <li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/xiaoyaolaiciyou">私信</a></li>
        
        
        <li><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/rss">RSS</a></li>
    </ul>
</div><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="block article">
    <p></p>
    <div class="side">
      <p></p>
      <div class="day">
        <p>
          <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99a4069">09</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="month">
        <p>
          <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99a4069">06</a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="main">
      <p></p>
      <div class="content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99a4069">【侬泡】最后三天</a>
          </h2>
          <p>①是《谋杀之夜》的番外，<a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c921ea80">前情点我</a>。</p>
          <p>②以泡的第一人称视角来讲述他去纽约之后的最后三天的故事</p>
          <p>③算是虐中一点小糖吧（）</p>
          <p>④一篇比正文还长的番外……请大家稍微耐心点看啦~</p>
          <p>——————————————</p>
          <p>Goodbye，my sweetest Johnny. <br/></p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>那个人挂掉电话之后我的手都在颤抖，我摸摸额头，确认是否有冷汗流下来。幸而没有。</p>
          <p>早在十几天之前我的好几个助理就跟我说非常疑似有同一个人一直在给我这个已经很少去的工作室打电话。我那时没在意，只是想这号码是怎么流露出去的。狂热的粉丝我见过太多了，不差这一个。后来我的助理们却对我说他在电话里提到了约翰。一会儿说期待我和约翰合作，说我们俩是天作之合，音乐上如果再未有交集实在是整个艺术界的损失。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>哼，我当然会跟他再合作，只是哪需要你一个外人提醒我？这话也吹得太过了，我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。但是一会儿又说约翰有生命危险，说如果我不去见他以后就再也见不到他了。这是什么粉丝？太无聊了。我不喜欢听到这种话，虽然我觉得他脑子有问题，不想理他，但是我无法容忍他一直这么有意无意地诅咒约翰。因此我决定接他的电话，把他好好警告一顿。</p>
          <p>但我万万没想到这人竟然是个不得了的疯子。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我有一种很危险的直觉，我觉得他在电话里说的每一个字都不是恐吓，而是他真的会去做的事情。他的语气是那么轻松平和、自然不过，这更加剧了这些话语的恐怖感。而且我完全辨认不出他的情绪，我不知道他到底是抱着一种怎样的心情对我提出这种要求的，他到底是喜欢我和约翰呢？还是讨厌我和约翰呢？这个陌生的声音从一个陌生的角落里隔着冰冷的电话线传来，像是夜晚醒来窗外突然闪过了一道闪电。可是闪电过后往往会伴随着雷鸣，雨水。而这个人的雷鸣与雨水却完全没有任何预兆，我无法确定他到底会什么时候降落一场可怖的暴风雨。他就像是随随便便地跟你说了一句约翰有危险，你必须按我说的做。</p>
          <p>我该怎么办呢？报警吗？但是这要怎么查？而且要是真的有警察出动会不会打草惊蛇？我觉得他就像一个躲在丛林里的野兽，虎视眈眈，任何一种多余的行动都会让他做出一些不可控的极端行动。我烦恼地抽完了一根烟，原本在录音工作的我完全没了兴致。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>思索一会儿之后，我决定跟约翰打一通电话。</p>
          <p>电话铃响了很久，该死，他到底在干嘛？现在纽约也不是半夜吧。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“喂？哪位？”他的声音听起来一切如常，我顿时松了口气。</p>
          <p>“Macca？”他问。</p>
          <p>老天，他是听我的叹气声就听出来是我了吗？我觉得有点好笑。正准备跟他开个玩笑，突然想起来我是有别的正事要说的！</p>
          <p>“是我，John。”我说。</p>
          <p>我听见他在那边发出了一个很奇怪的音节，我简直能想象他脸上现在嘚瑟的表情。没错，我们已经很久没联系了，或许他认为我这通主动的电话对他来说又是一次小小的胜利。真幼稚。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“那么，你有什么事吗？保罗·麦卡特尼？”他现在一定正翘着二郎腿，脸上挂着微妙的笑容。</p>
          <p>“听我说，这事儿很严肃。”我皱着眉头，声音放得很低。</p>
          <p>“是吗？那你说说看。”</p>
          <p>“我这段日子一直收到了一个陌生男人的骚扰电话，就在刚才，我实在忍受不了了就和他通话了，结果他竟然扬言……”我停顿了一下，这个词语就算只是说出来也让我觉得不好受。</p>
          <p>“扬言什么？”约翰的语气终于严肃了。</p>
          <p>“要杀了你。”我快速地、小声地说出来了。</p>
          <p>那边很久没有动静。</p>
          <p>“John？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他竟然噗嗤一声笑了。这个混蛋，他竟然笑了。我快气死了！</p>
          <p>“然后你就相信他了吗？”他一边笑一边问。</p>
          <p>“听好了老兄，你不理解我听到那通电话时的感受，你根本不知道那个人的语气有认真，这没什么好笑的行吗？”</p>
          <p>“好好好，我不笑了，”他果然止住了笑声，“但是他就算扬言说要杀了我，他又怎么有机会呢？”</p>
          <p>“那可不一定，万一他手上就拿着一把枪，看见你的那一刻就……”我说着，口气很是激烈，“就像肯尼迪被枪杀那样。”</p>
          <p>“嗯……好吧，那我会多加注意的。”</p>
          <p>我完全不认为他会多加注意。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“其实……”我打算把那个人的要求也告诉他。</p>
          <p>“其实什么？”</p>
          <p>“其实他是说，如果我去纽约见你，他就不会这样做。”</p>
          <p>“什么？”他又笑了，“那更说明他是疯子了，这是什么古怪要求？”</p>
          <p>“我也不知道。”</p>
          <p>停顿了一会儿，他突然大声说：“我知道了！一定是列侬-麦卡特尼的忠实拥趸者。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“那干嘛要用这么可怕的方式？”</p>
          <p>“估计是想我们想疯了吧。”</p>
          <p>我一时不知道说什么。想念这个词总带着一种让空气安静的能力。我们确实有接近十年的时间没合作了。至少在正式的录制唱片方面，是没有的。约翰也没说话了。我突然有些紧张。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“那么，你是要来见我了吗？”</p>
          <p>我当然要来。</p>
          <p>“嗯。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>回家之后我没有跟琳达和孩子们说这件事，只是告诉她我马上要去纽约见一趟约翰，很快就回来。我觉得说出来只是徒增他们的担心，反正也应该不会发生什么。尽管我的心情十分紧张，但我还是竭尽所能地把事物朝好的方向看去。琳达听到我要去见约翰，疑惑地问我是什么事？我说我想跟他商讨一下音乐方面合作的事情。然后她说你们不是打算明年一月见一面的吗？我搪塞着说约翰突然有了新的灵感，他急需我去帮助。</p>
          <p>琳达的疑惑并没有消除，她完全看得出来我在撒谎。我正在脑海中思索着如何进行一个更有效的谎言。结果她竟然直接说去吧。我感到有点内疚，吻了她。她好像很明白但凡涉及到与约翰有关的事情很少能够阻止住我的步伐与与冲动，我看着她深情地注视着我的眼睛，简直感谢这个世界上有一个能这么理解我的人。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我收拾好了东西，当天晚上就买了机票，坐了当晚的最后一班飞机。飞机上睡得并不好，一路上昏昏沉沉的，心情一直处于一种难以形容的状态。我不知道到底是因为要去见他了而兴奋，还是因为这其中的理由依旧令人担忧。</p>
          <p>过了七八个小时，我终于到了纽约。我小小地进行了一番乔装，暂时还没什么人认出我。已经是冬天，冷意浮在空中，我裹紧了围巾。我已经很久没有来到过这座城市。上次见约翰也已经是四年多以前的事情了。时间过得真快。不知道他最近怎么样了。</p>
          <p>我想象着他见到我这么早就来了脸上会是什么表情，笑了出来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我打车去了达科塔公寓大楼。还只有五六点的样子，门口就已经站了好几个粉丝。他们不时搓搓手，跺跺脚，烟雾弥散在四周，他们手中拿着约翰最新的双重幻想的唱片，在这片还有些灰蒙蒙的天空下，露出着平和温馨的表情。</p>
          <p>挺好的，他还是很受欢迎的，我当然也不差。我赶紧掩住身形，匆匆走了进去。那门卫把我拦着之后，我就把墨镜摘了下来。他一看是我，惊讶地张大了嘴巴，我只好笑了笑，然后低声说：“快让我进去吧。”</p>
          <p>他侧过了身，那边已经有几个粉丝在朝我这边张望，我现在可没空应付他们的激动。跑了进去。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>一楼的侍者说约翰他们还在睡觉，就算我现在去拜访也可能没人应门。我还是径直选择了上楼。坐在缓缓上升的电梯上，我深呼吸了一口，这大概是又一次我的突如其来的造访了吧。那个混蛋最好态度给我好点儿。不然我一定转身就回英国。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我敲了门，很久没人来开。管他是不是在睡觉。我又用力地敲，并且还在喊他的名字。这确实很没礼貌，也很失态，但我现在冷死了，想找个暖和的地方坐坐。大概过了五分钟。门终于开了。是穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪的约翰。他一边揉眼睛一边说道：“老天，你来这么早干嘛？”</p>
          <p>“昨天晚上的飞机。”我说。</p>
          <p>他皱着眉头，仿佛满腹怨言。他头发乱糟糟的，有几根还飞了起来。有点好笑。</p>
          <p>“你还不准备让我进去吗？”我问。</p>
          <p>“请进请进。”他做了一个迎接的手势，打了个哈欠，飘忽般地移过身子给我让路。我内疚极了，看来他确实没睡好，也许他昨晚忙到很晚也说不定。</p>
          <p>进去之后我就看见了洋子。她应该也是被我吵醒了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你好，保罗。”她淡淡地说了一句。</p>
          <p>“你好。”我觉得有点尴尬，因为我一路上只记得要来见约翰，彻底把她也在的事情给忘了。但现在已经没有回转的余地了。</p>
          <p>“你吃早饭了吗？”洋子问我。这只是一句出于礼貌的提问。但我确实没吃早饭，我简直饿坏了。</p>
          <p>“没有。”我说。</p>
          <p>“那正好，我们一起吃吧。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>她收拾了一会儿身形，然后倒腾了十几分钟的早餐。这个过程里约翰也在洗漱换衣服，我一个人坐在客厅的沙发上，好奇地观察着他们走来走去的样子。西恩应该还在睡吧，小孩子的瞌睡还是很大的，不会这么容易被吵醒。</p>
          <p>他们屋子里的装饰与我上次来这里差别不大。我回忆着那一次来到这里的情形，很快就勾起了一些不好的回忆。希望他们现在已经没有再进行那个该死的纸牌占卜什么之类的玩意儿了，那可真够蠢的。</p>
          <p>他们的脚步声很轻，如果没有看见他们的人，单凭借声音也许根本无法确定是否有人。我撑着脑袋，无事可做。我把围巾解了下来，外套散开，靠在后面，微微打起了盹儿。老天，我可实在没怎么睡觉，现在才感觉到困。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“嘿，老兄，你可别睡着了。”约翰在我面前打了个响指，我一抬头，他正笑嘻嘻地看着我。他换了身衣服，蓬松杂乱的头发向后梳了梳，整张脸显露出来，我才察觉到他又瘦了许多。拜托，难道还在进行那个什么长寿节食疗法吗？这也痩得太过分了。我觉得我都能把他抱起来。</p>
          <p>“没有，眯一会儿罢了。”</p>
          <p>他坐到了我旁边，说：“你看起来很累。”</p>
          <p>“的确如此，我在飞机上几乎没怎么睡着。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“因为要见我太兴奋了？”他歪着头，似乎根本不需要我回答就好像确定了答案似的。</p>
          <p>“滚，不是。”我晃晃脑袋，我承认这个否认的成分过重了，但是我无法安心睡着的原因更重要的是那通电话与那个陌生男人所引发的一系列忧虑。</p>
          <p>他没很快回答，眉毛拧紧，然后严肃地问道：“是因为担心那个电话吗？”</p>
          <p>我没否认。</p>
          <p>他正要说什么，洋子就在旁边跟我们说早餐好了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们坐在一起一起享用了一餐沉默、简单、朴素的早餐。她和约翰坐在一边，我坐在对面。我感觉自己像一个突兀的闯入者，这种糟糕的餐桌阵容搭配只会让人觉得尴尬。我跟洋子没什么话说，而对约翰的话我也不是很愿意当着她的面说，于是我就一直没说话。</p>
          <p>他们怎么想的我不太清楚，总而言之没人说话。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>吃完早餐后洋子很快就收拾完了。这时西恩抱着一只毛绒玩具熊出现在了房间门口。他穿着和约翰很相似的睡衣，简直一模一样，是亲子装吗？太可爱了。他揉着眼睛，嘴巴嘟着，头发同样有点乱。他好像还不知道发生了什么，懵懵懂懂的。上次见到他时他还那么小，现在就已经是一个五岁的小男孩了。</p>
          <p>约翰直接把他抱了过来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“看，是谁来了？”他把西恩放在他的腿上，使他的脸对着我。西恩睁大他的眼睛，歪着头看着我，好像在仔细辨认着这个突然到访的叔叔究竟是什么人。拜托，也不至于把我忘得这么彻底吧。他清澈的双眼里像是藏着一颗琥珀，我突然想到了约翰在他的最新专辑里写的《Beautiful Boy》，也许他获得灵感的那一刻，便是看着这样一双童稚到想把天上的云彩裹在他身上的眼睛时。</p>
          <p>“Uncle Paul？”他这样说了一句。</p>
          <p>“对！没错，就是我！太棒了！你竟然还记得我！”我一把把他抱进了怀里，揉揉他的脸，软乎乎的。</p>
          <p>他吸吸鼻子，漫不经心地说道：“因为爸爸经常看你的照片。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我惊讶地望向了约翰，他赶忙捂住西恩的嘴，说道：“我看你还在梦游吧小孩子，快去刷牙。”西恩皱皱眉头，疑惑地看着他的爸爸。然后撅着嘴巴，带着委屈的神情去了洗手间。</p>
          <p>我张口欲言，却难以发出一词。我和约翰一起小心地望着对方，又同时收回目光。我梭巡着任何可以使我的视线专注在上面的物体，但很不幸没有找到。我的心脏砰砰作响，仿佛在用某种激烈的形式提醒着我该做出什么反应。我感到很不自在，我拨弄着头发，呼吸有些急促。</p>
          <p>哦我的老天，我当然很开心。开心到想用刚才比抱住西恩还大的力度抱住他。但是我没有。而他也只是故作轻松地挑挑眉毛，然后笨拙地解释道：“你知道的，人偶尔会怀怀旧的，但也没有经常吧，小孩子总喜欢把事情夸大。而且我什么照片都看，乔治的林戈的他们都会看啊。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“嗯嗯嗯，我完全能理解。”我焦急地顺着他的话回应，仿佛迟一秒就会暴露出什么似的。</p>
          <p>“可能是你太好看了，所以他对你印象比较深刻吧。”</p>
          <p>“去你的。”我推了他一把，他大声地笑了出来。</p>
          <p>“我们Macca的漂亮脸蛋可是连小孩子都抵御不了的。”他摊开双臂，悠哉悠哉地晃悠着他的二郎腿。我都不知道该说什么了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“嘿，先生们，在聊些什么？”洋子夹着一根烟，坐到了约翰旁边。</p>
          <p>“一些无聊的老话题罢了。”约翰回答说。</p>
          <p>“嗯。”我也点头道。</p>
          <p>洋子表情淡淡的，她似乎还是老样子。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“那么，保罗，你这次来找约翰是有什么事吗？为什么会这么急呢？”</p>
          <p>我愣了一下，我以为约翰会跟她说那通电话的事情，没想到他没说。既然他没说，我也不方便说了。我正想着什么合适的理由，约翰就率先做出了回答：“我们决定重新合作了，他专程来一起录唱片。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“是吗？我以为你们会明年一月再合作。”</p>
          <p>“他说突然有了新灵感，就提前来了。”约翰指指我。我差点笑了出来，我们竟然如此默契，想出来的理由竟然惊人的一致。</p>
          <p>洋子没再说什么。她走进去照顾西恩去了，又只剩下了我和约翰。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你为什么没有跟洋子说那件事？”</p>
          <p>“因为我觉得那不可能发生，有什么必要说？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他越是满不在乎，我就越是焦虑恐慌。我觉得约翰应该把这件事情重视起来，有时候上帝可是会喜欢惩罚那些过分自大的人。似乎是见到我脸上表情不悦，他又说：“但是我绝对相信你的话。”</p>
          <p>“你最好信。”我瞪着他说道。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>西恩和洋子不知在里面忙活着什么，传来哗啦叮咚的声响。外面已越发明亮起来，但是天空仍旧是灰蒙蒙的。那云朵看起来沉甸甸的，像一片沉重到将要塌下来的透明幕布。约翰给自己点燃了一支烟，又问我：“要抽吗？”</p>
          <p>我接过去，他给我点上火。我们一起吞吐着烟雾，我们把头靠在沙发背上，仰头望着天。是一个很自然很平常的动作，但是我们已经很久没有一起做过了，于是它又变得不那么自然和平常。我望着约翰的侧脸，他瘦削的颧骨有些突出，显露出很清冷的样子。到底是怎么这么瘦了？他会不会心情不太好？</p>
          <p>我正打算委婉地问一下他最近有没有发生什么事，他却先开口了：“你有听我和洋子的最新专辑吗？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“哦，当然有，”我没料到他会问这个问题，反应有些慢，“我可是第一时间就听了。”</p>
          <p>“那么，你觉得怎样？”</p>
          <p>“很好，非常好。”我很自然地回答道，这是很真诚的夸赞。</p>
          <p>“你最喜欢哪首歌？”他突然问了这样一个问题。他好像藏着一点期待的表情，那么这说明他自己心里一定有了一个答案。但是我说的答案是否符合他的期待又会影响什么呢？其实这张专里面有好几首我都很喜欢，说不上一个最字。但我知道如果我回答说没有最喜欢的，他一定会逼着我硬说一首出来。</p>
          <p>“《Beautiful Boy》，”我笑着说，“非常动人的一首歌。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他对此没有做出什么评论，脸上也没露出什么可供解读的表情。只是默默地转过头，吐出了一口淡蓝色的烟雾。那么，我的回答是没有符合他的期待了吗？可是如果他有自己觉得最喜欢的最满意的，为什么不直接说算了呢？</p>
          <p>“除此之外呢？”过了一会儿，他才问道。</p>
          <p>“嗯……”我正在快速思索着说什么比较合适，也正在快速思索着他究竟想听到什么答案。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>结果他赶在我之前又先开口了：“《（Just Like）Starting Over》如何？你喜欢吗？”他就这么看着我，眼睛里好像在放光。就像一直躲着不见的太阳，钻进了他的眼睛里。我简直受不了这样看起来太过赤诚的注视，我转过头，不再迎接他的眼神。然后双手下意识地握在一起，我正在努力保持平静，以及从内心深处传来的，那巨大到快要剥夺走我的呼吸的狂喜。</p>
          <p>“当然，我当然很喜欢这首，”我深呼吸了一下，重新看向了他，而他也依然在看着我，我们的视线交融，好像有好多不好的东西就此化解在了其中，好像中间这四年多未曾相见的时光一星半点都没有浪费，“非常，非常喜欢。”</p>
          <p>而我之所以没有在刚才的问题里直接回答他在这首歌，是因为它太特殊了。特殊到我一说出来名字他可能就会体会到什么，但我又很怕是我自己误会了遭来他的耻笑。</p>
          <p>但是约翰却主动把它提了出来。这一刻我知道，我并没有误会什么。他什么都不用再说，我已经明白他的意思。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>电话铃声响了，约翰跑去接。说了几句之后他就喊了洋子的名字：“找你的！”</p>
          <p>洋子跑去接电话，叽里咕噜说了很多话，但并没有花很长时间，挂掉电话之后她就走到我们面前，冲我说道：“我不得不说，保罗，你来的非常是时候。”</p>
          <p>她一边整理着头发一边接着说：“我正好有点事情要出去一天，你就可以陪着约翰了。”</p>
          <p>“哦，是吗？”我尽量用平淡的口气问，其实我已经乐得想笑出来了。</p>
          <p>约翰用小腿踢了我一下，他好像能读懂我的心情似的。我感到很窘迫，没有理他。洋子装作什么也没看到，就走进房间里去收拾东西了。要走的时候她把西恩也带上了。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>“你确定要把西恩也带去吗？”约翰问了一句。</p>
          <p>“没关系，我不会特别忙，会有时间照顾他，反倒是你，你跟保罗应该很久没见了，很适合好好叙叙旧。”她居然有这么通情达理的时候，我看着她，笑了笑。</p>
          <p>约翰和她吻别了，他也吻了西恩一下，我同样跟他们道了别。很快，洋子就牵着西恩离开了。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>“那么，只剩下我们了。”我对他说。</p>
          <p>“没错，看来是这样。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>结果电话铃声马上又响了。约翰跑去接，然后表情有点奇怪地对我说：“找你的，你家那位。”</p>
          <p>天呐！我竟然忘了跟琳达报一声平安了。我们聊了十几分钟，在确认彼此都没什么问题之后都表示很安心。挂掉电话前她问我什么时候回来，我说可能还要过几天。她有几秒没出声，我的内疚心情又涌了上来。但她很快就说好。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>我走了过来，因为对琳达的那点愧疚心情导致我刚才的那点欣喜丧失了不少。约翰没说什么，他只是去房间里拿了一把吉他丢给我。我走得急，什么乐器都没带。</p>
          <p>他给我演奏了新专辑里的曲子，给我讲述了一些旋律的来源与形成。他脸上的表情一直很平和，微微笑着，没有忧愁，没有愤怒，更没有痛苦。他戴着眼镜，一侧的头发落了下来，他用手把它们拨到脑后，整个人看起来很精神。虽然瘦了许多的脸总给人一种深切的疲惫感，但这会儿他却有一种容光焕发的感觉。</p>
          <p>我觉得他成熟了很多。虽然在我们这几年里断断续续的通话里我就已经些微感受到了这一点，但是真正有这种鲜活的感知与接触却是在此时此刻。他给了斟了一杯茶，不浓不淡，手法很是老道。他说他有稍微学了一下日本的茶道，我希望他去习得这个国家的一些东西的时候。不是单纯为了洋子。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我也向他展示一些麦卡特尼II里的一些曲子。他突然哼唱起了《Coming Up》，而且还摇头晃脑的。我被他逗得又想笑又觉得很害羞。</p>
          <p>“实在太有意思了，”他说，“不仅是歌，还有你那个MV，你怎么想出来的？”他拿起了一个空的茶杯，竟然开始模仿我在MV里的动作。</p>
          <p>“I feel it in my bones，Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~”</p>
          <p>天呐，他学得太傻啦！像一个弱智。我赶紧要他停下，但是他反倒越学越起兴。我连生气的样子都装不出来，直接被他逗得前仰后合了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“不过，是个好作品。”他终于停止了疯疯癫癫的做派，放下了茶杯，坐着了。</p>
          <p>“你是认真的吗？”我紧张地盯着他看。</p>
          <p>“当然。”</p>
          <p>“哇哦，我都感动到不知说什么好了，这可是来自约翰·列侬的夸奖。”</p>
          <p>“不用客气。”他非常配合地回应了我夸张的反应。</p>
          <p>“我饿了，我们出去吃午饭吧。”他把吉他放到了一边，冲我说道。</p>
          <p>“已经中午了吗？”我看了一下墙上的挂钟，果然，快十二点了。时间过得好快。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们戴上了厚厚的墨镜，裹上了足以包住半张脸的围巾，然后戴上了两顶巨大夸张又滑稽的帽子。我的视线都快看不清楚了。但当我们以为算是全副武装、改头换面之后的装扮之后，我们还是失败地被人在达科塔公寓的大门口围堵住了。</p>
          <p>“是约翰吗？！”有个女粉丝喊了一句。他摇了摇头，往相反的方向走去。谢天谢地她没有认出我。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>但是她的这声呼喊招来了更多的人，那些聚集在一旁的年轻粉丝们突然都一窝蜂地涌了过来，他们手上都拿着双重幻想的唱片，渴望偶像能够在上面签上名字。我们被围了起来。保安们见我们遭遇了粉丝围堵，连忙赶过来帮忙，但我和约翰的帽子还是在零零碎碎的冲撞中掉了下来。</p>
          <p>“天呐！是保罗！”</p>
          <p>妈的。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>看见是我之后，他们一个个的都尖叫了起来。渐渐地周围聚拢了更多的人。我和约翰没有办法，只好跟几个粉丝签了名。保安们对着传呼机呼救，很快的几个大块头就赶来了，他们费力地把人群隔离开，为我和约翰留出了一点逃跑的缝隙。我们抓住这点机会，撒腿就跑，然后以最快的速度坐上了一辆正好开过来的出租车。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“哦我的天，”我喘了口气，“好久没遭遇过这种粉丝围堵事件了。”</p>
          <p>“老天爷，Paul，披头士狂热过去也还只有十几年吧，你不要说的好像上个是上个世纪的事情了。”</p>
          <p>“我可一点都不怀念。”我嘴硬道。</p>
          <p>“我也一样。”他不甘示弱。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>然后我们一起笑了出来。司机在后视镜里狐疑地看着我们，他是个黑人，不过看起来有点腼腆，他一副欲言又止的样子很快就使约翰忍不住开口了。</p>
          <p>“没错，我们就是曾经他妈的披头士成员约翰·列侬和保罗·麦卡特尼。老兄，你需要签名吗？”</p>
          <p>我觉得好笑。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“哦，当然，如果你们能跟我签个名那真的太好了，”这司机简直受宠若惊，都有些语无伦次了。终于到了一个十字路口。等红灯的时候，他犹犹豫豫地说道：“我……我以为你们闹翻了……”</p>
          <p>“我们的确曾经闹翻过，”约翰摊开手，有点无奈地说道，“但是现在又和好了。”</p>
          <p>那司机咕咕哝哝地说了些什么，渐渐地没出声了。我和约翰对视一眼，车窗外的纽约街道拥挤而繁忙，高大的建筑鳞次栉比，街边的树木落了很多叶子。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>约翰把我带到了一家隐蔽的意大利餐厅。我们进去之后顺着楼梯走到了下面。这里面空间不大，却很精致雅观。有少许几个客人，环境很是安静。那老板显然与约翰熟识，打了招呼之后就跟他上了平时会点的菜。我没什么要求，说跟约翰要一样的就行。</p>
          <p>我们仍旧把墨镜和帽子戴着，这里由于位于底层，所以需要开灯照明。金属色的光线使周围有一股沉静与肃穆感。侍者为我们一人端来了一杯酒，我们一起碰杯，做出兴奋的表情，虽然墨镜遮挡了我们的目光，但是彼此之间还是能体会到友好氛围的默契。</p>
          <p>旁边有一个小小的平台，有人坐在凳子上弹吉他唱歌。唱的是约翰的《Oh Yoko》，那年轻人一脸陶醉，吉他的技术也比较娴熟。声音属于很暖的那一类声线，因此跟约翰唱那歌时的热情洋溢不同，他更多的有一种内敛青涩的感觉在。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“Oh~Yoko~Oh~Yoko~”我顺着歌词哼了两句，约翰摘下了墨镜，好笑地看着我。</p>
          <p>“你这次的新专辑里还有一首《Dear Yoko》，也许再过十年你会再写一首《My Love Yoko》。”我喝了一口杯中的酒，对他做了一个表示敬意的动作。</p>
          <p>“我觉得还是比某人的La la la la la la la lovely Linda要好一些。”</p>
          <p>“你确定？”我可没你那么肉麻。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>正说着，老板走到了约翰的旁边。他似乎有心想跟约翰交谈几句。然后可能处于好奇，他把视线转向了我。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你是……？”</p>
          <p>“是我。”我把墨镜摘到眼镜下面，很快又戴上了。</p>
          <p>“老天，这可真是不可思议。”老板很是惊讶的样子。</p>
          <p>“我也觉得不可思议。”约翰对着我说。</p>
          <p>“哦对了约翰，你今年夏天去百慕大了吧？感觉如何？”那老板似乎对这段经历很好奇。</p>
          <p>“还不错。”接着他就讲了一些在那里的见闻，以及一些歌曲的灵感来源。老板满足了好奇心之后自然就走开了。中间他也提了一些小问题，约翰少见地表现得很耐心。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我却在认真听他讲述完了之后问了他这样一个问题：“你当时是怎么想到要去那儿的？”</p>
          <p>他舔舔嘴唇，并不急着回答，像是在思考，又像是疑问我为什么要问这个。</p>
          <p>“想静一静。”这是他最终的回答。</p>
          <p>我想象着他乘坐着游艇去到大海的中心，在风暴来临时脸上露出的表情，以及到了那个地方之后收获到的新鲜的平静与充沛的灵感，很为他感到高兴。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们正一起吃着饭，喝着酒，那个年轻人唱的歌曲已经从《Oh Yoko》变成了《Dear Yoko》，他似乎很是钟意约翰为洋子写的情歌。约翰只略略抬头朝他那边望了一眼，并未流露出太多的自豪和欣喜。他其实也是个有些容易害羞的人，也对作品很苛刻，也许他自己对这两首歌有着别的想法，也许他现在的心境已经与当初写歌时有了不同，总之，约翰的反应是淡淡的、甚至带着一丝怅然的。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“以后如果再有机会去的话，你愿意和我一起吗？”</p>
          <p>他突然这么发问，我有些始料未及，匆忙把口中的食物吞咽了下去，却不小心哽住了。我喝了一大口酒，才总算缓解了。他的语气很认真，神情也很专注，他把眼镜摘下来之后眼睛显得有几分疲惫，不过仍旧闪着一点亮亮的光。可能是见我的反应实在过分长了，他又恢复了平常那种幽默式的态度，耸耸肩，挑挑眉，说道：“只是随便说说罢了。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“就我们两个吗？”我这样问道，约翰愣住了。</p>
          <p>“对，如果你想的话，就我们两个。”</p>
          <p>“好。明年春天，我们一起去。”</p>
          <p>“为什么要是春天呢？”</p>
          <p>“因为春天代表着复苏，代表着希望。”代表着我们将会真正地重新开始。我知道约翰懂我的意思，因为他的笑容是那么温柔。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>离开时约翰点了一杯酒给那位年轻人，我们经过他身边时，他还在忘我地弹唱着。这种投入的状态很令我们欣赏，多年前那个稚气未脱，年纪轻轻的我们，也是以这样别人无法理解的全神贯注开启了很多不可思议的旅程。</p>
          <p>外面的天还是阴沉沉的，吹来一阵冷风，我们裹紧了围巾。并肩走在路上，像普通人一样经过高楼屋宇，与陌生的行人擦肩而过。在过马路时一起等红灯，一边闲聊一边在这偌大的都市一角随意观望着周围的一切。我们已经很久没有这样过。很多事情都是崭新的平凡，生涩的普通，这些年我们经历的事情还算很多了，中间的一些挫折和变故也是曾经让我们耿耿于怀以为永远无法度过的，还能像今天这样友善地散步闲聊，不得不说是一种神奇而具有变数的礼物。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我突然有点感谢那个电话里的疯子。如果不是他我又要多久才会鼓起勇气主动来找约翰呢？但这念头很快就消失了，他毕竟还是个危险的存在，这样只顾着自己的乐趣而忽略他的本质属性的事情，我一向做不来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“想一起去看场电影吗？”约翰附在我耳边，说道。</p>
          <p>由于我们都裹着围巾，且街上又比较喧哗，所以他这样说话我比较容易听清。但这样的距离还会让我觉得在亲昵的同时感到了耳朵有点微微发烫。明明以前多近的接触都有过的，这样一想，或许我们还是因为时间和空间的而改变了一些什么的。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“看电影？你认真的吗？”我笑着说，“你不觉得这太像情侣约会了吗？”</p>
          <p>“非要把它当成约会也未尝不可。”</p>
          <p>我原本只是开个玩笑，没想到约翰会这样顺着话接下去。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“那好吧，我就答应和你约这个会好了。”我偏着头，轻轻松松地说道。</p>
          <p>“好极了。”他说，然后他把手臂撑在腰间，用下巴示意我把手挽上去。</p>
          <p>“你认真的吗？John Lennon？”我简直哭笑不得。</p>
          <p>“我他妈非常认真，快点儿！”</p>
          <p>好吧，既然他如此坚持和诚恳，我就答应他好了。我很是无奈地摇摇头，只把他的要求当成一个任性的小孩子提出的。我把手挽了上去。这实在太滑稽了。我们是两个身高都算不错的伙计，这样手挽手的，不免招来了一些奇怪的注视。而我们只是相视一笑，还颇有些自豪地大踏步行走着，一起朝着电影院的方向款款迈步而去。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们挑了一部海报很美的电影。男女主角接吻的背景是一片紫色的花海。整张海报都是以油画的性质来绘制的。他们的打扮与妆容都很有怀旧感，虽说内容应该很无聊，但为着这份吸引到我们的海报，最后还是选择了它。本来我们也并不太在乎电影的内容。对于我和约翰来说，我们只需要一个共同消磨时间的空间。</p>
          <p>我们猜得果然没错，情节是很无聊。但是有几处画面确实很有诗情画意。镜头里的美感很足，当做会动的画展来欣赏也未尝不可。结局他们没有在一起，男主角被枪击了。女主角抱着他的尸体哭得梨花带雨，我觉得她的演技有点浮夸。但感情还是很到位的。有几位女观众啜泣着，似乎被这生离死别的情景感动得很深。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“我觉得那个血太他妈假了。”约翰附在我耳边，悄声说道，“这就是番茄酱撒上去的吧。”</p>
          <p>我有点想笑，但是一想到周围还有一些观众正被感动着，我还是极力憋住了。这样实在太不厚道了。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>我们出去的时候外面飘了点雨。冬天的雨凉冰冰的，雨丝打在脸上使人不禁打了个寒颤。我本来刚才在影院里还睡意盎然，一出来就被冷空气刺激得精神十足。约翰对这里附近都很熟悉，他到底在这里生活了很久了。他带着我到处乱转，走累了就到随便一间咖啡馆里坐坐。中途差点被一个人认了出来，但我们很快就掉转了方向快速走开了。</p>
          <p>这样耗了不知道多久，最后他带着我去了纽约中央公园。公园里的河面有一层冰冷的雾，毛色很杂的鸭子在上面凫水，一群群地聚集在一起，看起来暖融融的很和谐。公园里的树倒还很是茂盛，虽说落叶也累积了厚厚的一层铺在小径上，但是放眼望去，还是没有街道上的冬日那么明显的萧索气息。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们坐在了一条长椅上，这里很隐蔽，所以我们摘下了墨镜与帽子。约翰戴的围巾与我的颜色一样，我们这样坐在一处，靠得又紧又密，很像是戴着同一条围巾。树梢上还有鸟在叫，冬日的鸟，歌声在惯常的清脆里多了一种坚韧的倔强。</p>
          <p>他突然把脑袋靠在了我肩膀上，我没有推他，只是轻轻笑着。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“Johnny小朋友累了吗？”我顺便摸了摸他的头发。</p>
          <p>“闭嘴。”他哼了一声，然后又悠悠然感慨道，“真他妈舒服啊。”</p>
          <p>“你可不能一直靠下去。”我耸耸肩膀，他的脑袋跟着晃了一下。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他哼了一声，没说话。我们都没有说话，在这难得的寂静时分，除了肩膀上这一坨让我感受到了重量，其余的一切都是轻的。周围的人声断断续续的，像是遥远的来自另一个世界的呓语，而这个世界里，只有我们两个。已经很久没有这种万物皆消逝唯我们二人存在的直射灵魂的轻盈感了。就像某种属于身体的一个特殊机能，终于在长久的搁置下得到了洗礼般的晾晒。对此我很感激。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>约翰把头抬了起来，然后他十分贴心地帮我揉肩膀。只是力道很不适宜，我疼得直皱眉。</p>
          <p>“行啦，不用你揉！”</p>
          <p>他似乎完全意识不到他手法的笨拙，估计以为我不识好歹呢，竟然跟我动手动脚起来了。</p>
          <p>“别闹，John。”这人实在幼稚得紧。</p>
          <p>他突然把他围巾缠了一圈在我脖子上，这下我脖子上的东西可是非常笨重了。太不舒服了，我正准备扯下去，他却拉着这围巾往他的方向带去，我一下子撞进了他怀里。他就这么顺势抱住了我。</p>
          <p>“算是还刚才靠你的肩膀了，允许你在我怀里躺一会儿。”</p>
          <p>我闷闷地笑了一声：“谁要你还了啊。”他身上的味道仍旧拥有着过去的标志，我想起了那时我们一起醉酒的晚上，还有在欢乐的气氛下肢体自然接触的时刻，在某一个关系惨淡，情况悲观的节点，我一度以为我们再也不会这么亲密了。但是感谢老天，我们还是能在任何情况下变得和从前一样。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们沿着公园走了好几圈，后来雨又开始飘了一点，且有渐渐下大的趋势。我们只好走到附近的一家咖啡馆躲雨。冬天天黑得很早，这样无所事事地消耗了时间，暮色慢慢四合。街对面的霓虹灯开始缤纷闪亮，车辆变多，应该是下班了。行人撑着雨伞，在冬日朦胧的傍晚贴着街边走过。雨没下很久，停了之后天已经全黑了。</p>
          <p>我们的咖啡已经喝了好几杯，照这阵势估计晚上很不容易睡着了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我隔着玻璃窗看着外面的场景，一直未曾消除的忧虑感骤然加剧。夜晚虽然别有一番静谧的美感，但也是滋生危机与意外的温床，电话里的男声我没有一刻忘却，我甚至觉得他就揣着一把枪，站在暗中窥视着我们。</p>
          <p>“我们快回去吧。”我催促道。</p>
          <p>“哦？突然这么着急吗？”他斜睨着我，像是在揣测着我的心思。</p>
          <p>“太晚了我害怕洋子担心你。”我随口说道。这理由真蠢，我才不在乎洋子担不担心他，是我担心他啊。</p>
          <p>约翰停下来看了我一会儿，不知道他在想什么。最终他只是说：“好，我们回去吧。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>洋子和西恩果然已经回去了，若说入睡的话其实时间还过早，但可能是他们有些累，已经上床休息了。我们轻手轻脚地进了门。约翰跟我安排了隔壁一间客房，要我自己随意一些。老实说以前虽然有在这里来找过他，但是过夜却是第一次。莫名其妙地，我觉得有点紧张。就好像我打乱了他们平静，破坏了他们的规则。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我打开行李，好歹还是带了一件睡衣。我跟约翰依次洗了澡，他没说什么就去到洋子他们那边去了。我当然还睡不着，咖啡的效用使我现在还精神得很，而且时间也不算非常晚。这间客房里摆放着约翰的一把吉他，但是隔壁已经有人在睡觉，如果我捣弄那个的话一定会吵到他们。</p>
          <p>实在无聊得很。我坐在床上，觉得就像在陌生国度的酒店里一样寂寥。我的一根烟快抽完的时候，房门突然开了。是约翰，他拿着枕头过来了。我吃了一惊。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“难道你准备睡我这边吗？”</p>
          <p>“有什么不可以吗？”他掀开被子，径直跳了上来坐在了我旁边。</p>
          <p>我还没说什么，他又夺过了我嘴巴里还剩没多少的烟，直接送到他自己嘴里抽了几口。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你怎么过来了？”我问他。</p>
          <p>“睡不着，翻来覆去地怕吵醒他们。就过来了。”他把烟头碾进了床头柜上的烟灰缸里。</p>
          <p>“那你怎么知道我就一定没睡着？”我挑着眉毛反问，“万一你过来又吵到我了呢？”</p>
          <p>他转过头，用一种奇怪的眼神看着我。像是探询，又像是嗤笑。我被他看得慌手慌脚的，悄悄往旁边挪了一点。后悔这么说了。我暗骂自己的冲动。但我真的讨厌被他当成第二选择的感觉。即使是这么小的一件事。</p>
          <p>我不知道他到底看出来这一点没有。总之，他并没有说出另外的奇怪的话，只是老老实实地答道：“因为我们刚才一起喝了很多咖啡，我猜你应该和我一样咯。”</p>
          <p>“嗯。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>就这样怔怔地靠着床板坐了一会儿，房间里的一切都是安静的。窗帘拉得严严实实，墙壁上没什么装饰，我只能这样发呆，像是旁边没他这个人。</p>
          <p>“还是睡吧，这样坐着永远也睡不着。”他把台灯开了，然后关掉了大灯。他怕黑。也正好台灯在他那边，不会影响我多少。他已经钻进了被窝里，我迟疑了一会儿，也钻了进去。很暖。虽然我们没有碰着，但我仍然感受得到他的体温。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>约翰一直没什么动静，天呐，他不会真睡着了吧。害得我翻身都不好意思了。我已经翻来覆去好几个来回了。台灯的光暖洋洋的，像一朵花绽放在房间的一个角落里。我选择以背对约翰的姿势安分了下来，并告诫自己绝对不要再动。</p>
          <p>好像过了很久，我还是没睡着，一直这样躺着让我非常得不舒服。而我已经分不清，到底是咖啡使我兴奋到无法入眠，还是因为旁边的人让我丧失了平静的能力。我们共享一床被子一张床，这样过分的亲密就像我们根本不是久别重逢，而是过去的每一天，都在这样的日子里消磨着时间。只要跟约翰有关的事情，即使一开始是生疏的，到后来也会变成一种融合的自然感。他仿佛从来都存在于我的生活里。这种认知简直让我吓了一跳。</p>
          <p>而就在我无法控制地胡思乱想的时刻，约翰突然转过了身子，从背后抱住了我。他把手臂围在我的腰间，双手交叠在我的肚子那儿，他把脑袋靠在了我的后颈上，稍稍一吐息就是灼热到让我忍不住战栗的触感。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你……”</p>
          <p>“只是为了防止你他妈再乱动，”他的声音闷闷的，呼吸喷洒在我的皮肤上，他一边说话，我一边轻轻地颤抖着，“睡吧，Paul McCartney。”</p>
          <p>我更睡不着了。但是这时我已不再焦躁，只有万般柔和跃上心头，房间里有灯。不会有彻底的黑暗，但是这安详的夜，仍然让我如同沐浴在水波中一样舒适。这柔软的床铺好像长出了一些嫩绿的枝节，五彩的花瓣装点在四周，我落在了一片春天里，夜夜都是天明。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>*</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>第二天我们起来时已经快中午了。洋子又带上西恩出门了。她给我们留了一张纸条和早餐。她说下午和约翰直接到录音室汇合。早餐已经冷了很久了，约翰把它热了一下，我们直接就当做午餐吃了。</p>
          <p>我们对坐在餐桌两旁，一种奇特的气氛萦绕早我们之间。我们都知道这是因为昨天晚上那接触甚密的相拥而眠。我虽然不至于害羞，但是也做不到把它当做玩笑话一样说出口。约翰不时抬起头来看我一眼，这个观察的小动作有点可爱。牛奶沾到了他的嘴唇，我给他示意了一下，他很快就伸出粉嫩的舌头灵巧地舔干净了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“我昨晚睡得很好。”他这样说道。语调很是轻松。</p>
          <p>“我也是。”我迅速附和。这是实话。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我吃着早午餐，脸上却禁不住浮现出笑意。今天还是那种阴沉沉的天气，乌云很重，灰白的冬日景象，即使关着窗子，也能感受到外面的寒意。但是有一缕我想象中的光线直直地射到了我心中，它催生出了我心中激荡着的柔情，我觉得自己好像荡在秋千上，是那种摇得很缓慢，位子很舒适的秋千。而约翰在后面轻轻地帮我摇着。</p>
          <p>这场景很美。我希望有一天能实现。但是他一定会在帮我摇之前损我几句。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你好像很开心嘛。”约翰看着我，他同样笑着。这笑容温柔到让我害羞的程度。</p>
          <p>“彼此彼此。” </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>下午我们出门时比昨天要显得机灵很多了，成功地躲过了一众粉丝，径直坐上车走了。约翰带我来到了他和洋子的录音室。洋子已经在那里了。我的天哪，这是第一次只有我们三个人待在一个录音室里。这感觉很奇怪。十多年前的回忆一下子就涌了上来。洋子像一个幽灵一样钻进我们录音室的情景仍旧历历在目，那些不太愉快的事情虽然早已过去，但是那些感受并不是那么轻易就能被抹除的。</p>
          <p>而且我算是临时加进来的成员，不太了解他们最近在录什么，也没有参与任何创作工作。带我来不知有什么用处。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你可以给我们提提意见。”约翰似乎看懂了我的疑虑。</p>
          <p>“嗯……好吧。”我觉得我仿佛与当初洋子的角色颠倒了。这反倒让我心情愉快了一点。我一直不知道洋子对于我的到来出于一种什么样的心情和态度，她的表情万年如一日地不温不火，那种面无表情的隔离感总让我激不起任何与她交流的欲望。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他们接下来录的几首歌都不错，只是洋子的声音仍旧有一种让我不适应的偏颇感。我看着他俩戴着耳机面对面地一起唱着歌，开始认真检讨是否这种感觉只是来自于我对她的强大的偏见。可能任何与约翰一起唱和音的，除了我，除了曾经的披头士，我都不太会喜欢。</p>
          <p>我皱着眉，意识到这种想法有点危险，但是当约翰抽出间隙冲我笑或者做鬼脸的时候，我又觉得自己会这样想一点也不过分。他的确在曾经的很长一段时间里，都是属于我的，包括现在，他寄居着灵魂的、藏在心灵深处的小小房子里，仍然有我的位置在。若在几年前，我一定会认为自己这样的想法还是自以为是了，但是这一次我来了之后，发现很多的东西，都在我心底悄然复苏了。</p>
          <p>这是个好兆头。是一次新的开始。我觉得我们以后会一直这样下去。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“在想什么呢？”约翰走到我旁边，拍了一下我。</p>
          <p>“只是觉得，跟你们两个一起待在录音室的感觉，很神奇。”我诚实地回答道。</p>
          <p>“我也觉得很神奇。”约翰看起来很开心的样子。</p>
          <p>又工作了几个小时之后他提出要去下面买几杯咖啡来提提神，我马上要求他带上我一起去。拜托，不要把我和洋子丢在一起单独相处啊。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“不用了，就在这附近，我马上回来。”</p>
          <p>“但是……”</p>
          <p>他看看我，又看看那边的洋子，好像一下子就懂了我的顾虑。结果他竟然这样说：“我马上就回来了。”他看着我，像做出承诺一样庄重。但是我还是不明白他干嘛要在理解了我的意思的情况下维持原状。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他很快就离开了。我杵在原地，慢悠悠地转过身，冲坐在那边的洋子礼貌性地笑了一下。多么做作。没想到她竟然回应了我。看来她对于我的到来还是抱着无所谓的态度。这让我松了口气。我不想在跟约翰友好相处的情况下还分出心思解决与她的争端。</p>
          <p>“你知道吗保罗？约翰因为你来了，心情好了很多。”她说了这样一句话。脸上笑容淡淡的。我也猜不到她背后的深意。但我还是很高兴。</p>
          <p>“是嘛？”我笑笑。那他之前是因为什么心情不太好吗？</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>过了半小时约翰还没回来。我开始担心了。那个电话里的男人一直是一个未曾解除的心病。</p>
          <p>我问洋子他说的那个地方在哪里，她说就在斜对面。她对我表露出的惊慌失措感到很疑惑，但是我也没时间跟她解释了。</p>
          <p>我匆忙奔下了楼，刚一走到门口就遇到了疲惫地跑回来的约翰。我顿时松了口气。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你怎么现在才回来啊？”我抓住了他的肩膀，他手里端着几杯咖啡，由于我过分激动而洒了一些出来。</p>
          <p>“有粉丝认出我了，”他解释道，“我的天，我费了好大劲才打发开。”</p>
          <p>“原来如此。”我疲倦地答道。然后转身和他一起上去。</p>
          <p>“怎么了？”他问我，然后他马上反应过来了，“天呐，别再想那件事了。那是不可能的，你看我现在不好好好的吗？”</p>
          <p>“嗯。”我有气无力地说道。他没有接到那通电话，所以永远不会理解我的感受的，“以后你去哪里都把我带上。”</p>
          <p>他没回答，我们一起沉默了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>晚上要离开的时候，洋子先去楼下接西恩了。我们就在上面等他们。我看着窗外黑下来的天，问他：“你为什么要把我和洋子留在一起？你明明懂我的意思的。”</p>
          <p>他过了好一会儿，才回答道：“因为我想让你们适应彼此的存在。以后也许我们还会待在一起很多次。”他认真地解释道。虽然这个理由并不让我觉得那么完美，但是听见他把我积极地算进了他的未来里，我又觉得很满足。</p>
          <p>但是我很想说，能不能没有她呢？只有我们两个不可以吗？但我没有问出口。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他一直盯着我看，我也还是什么也没说。他突然凑了过来，猛地捧住我的脸把我亲了一下。老天，他在干什么？！看见我大惊失色的样子，他好像还很得意，乐呵呵地笑着。</p>
          <p>我揩揩嘴唇，嫌弃地说道：“干嘛呀？嘴巴臭死了你！”</p>
          <p>“你又吃洋子的醋了是不是？”他笑得让人想把他打一拳。</p>
          <p>“滚，听不懂你在说什么。”</p>
          <p>“McCartney啊McCartney，十年如一日地吃着小野洋子的醋。约翰·列侬表示很满意。”简直越说越扯。</p>
          <p>我没理他，而这时楼下的喇叭声也响了。我们一起坐车回去了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>吃过晚餐，收拾了一下之后，洋子带着西恩去睡觉了。约翰这次竟然直接跑到了我的房里。而洋子那边也没有对此表示疑惑。而我倒是疑惑满满。如果把这解释为是约翰太想我了而宁愿与我腻歪在一起，显然过分肉麻了。虽然我很愿意承认这原因的确占几分，但是大部分问题肯定还是出在他跟洋子身上。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们一起躺在了床上，台灯依旧开着。我浸润在这片饱满的暖黄色灯光里，心里装着许多的疑惑与担忧。我鼓起勇气转过身朝向了约翰，而他竟一直望着我的这个方向。我一翻过身，就对上了他的眼睛。这让我呼吸停滞了一瞬，酝酿在脑子里的一些话忘得一干二净了。他已经戴了多年的眼镜，眼睛比当年初识时略有些扁平化的迹象，而近来瘦削的脸型使得他眼睛周围的纹路有一种加重之感，但是他的睫毛还是很长，眨眼睛的时候那种孩子气的可爱与俏皮一直没变过。</p>
          <p>他看起来很累。我忍不住伸出手去抚摸他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的脸。他皱皱鼻子，整张脸突然缩了一下，我笑了笑。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“John，你……”</p>
          <p>“嘘……”他的手指按住了我的嘴唇，我的话语就此封缄在了他指尖的温度里。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他伸出手，正面拥我入怀。我同样伸出了手臂回应他，抱得紧紧的。这是我们这么多年来第一次如此赤裸而坦诚的拥抱，我觉得心里一些曾经坚如磐石的东西就在这一瞬间融化成了雪山顶上流淌而来的涓涓清泉，我想起某一年的颁奖礼时他突然激动地拥抱了我一下，我因为害羞而马上推开了他。但是直到这些年的一些思考与回忆，我才慢慢明白，也许约翰最需要的就是这些。</p>
          <p>我真希望这个拥抱不会来得太迟。当晚我们什么都没有再说。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>*</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>第三天醒来后，不早也不迟。洋子又一次出了门，但她这一次没给我们预留早餐。于是我便享受了一次来自约翰·列侬的早餐待遇。他很是得意地问我味道如何。</p>
          <p>“还不错。”其实真的很好吃。可见他做家庭妇男的那段时候还是学习到了不少东西的。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>吃完早餐，我们坐在房间的中央，抱着吉他随意乱弹着。外面的天还是照样的阴凉，不过看着街道上的人裹紧衣领的模样，今天似乎更冷一些。我们抽着烟，一起仰头看着头顶单调的天花板。约翰的头发显得有几分散乱，他根本没怎么梳理。我想起了昨晚的未竟之语，以及这几天洋子的频频出门，心里顿时沉甸甸的。虽然约翰可能不太愿意我提，但我还是要问。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“John，你们还好吗？”</p>
          <p>“什么还好？”他其实懂我的意思，我知道他又在故意设法逃避了。</p>
          <p>“你和洋子。”</p>
          <p>他夹烟的手指抖了一下，然后他掸掸烟，烟灰漱漱落下。</p>
          <p>“没什么，就老样子罢了。”他说，眼神很是抗拒。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>几年前的洛杉矶之行还在我的记忆里从来未曾忘却。我不知道他们的关系后来是因为什么真正缓和的，我无法把他们重归于好的功劳全都揽在我自己身上。因为我的目的从来都不在于此。我自己想要什么一直都很清楚，我想要的不过是他能快乐。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“如果她真的让你那么痛苦，为什么不能离开呢？”我轻声说道。我盯着他的眼睛，一刻也不离开。他抬起头，我们的目光相遇，我在他眼中读出了很多复杂而又变幻的情绪。他也同样紧紧地盯着我，仿佛在努力地确认他刚才听见的内容。我们之间的烟雾还在漂浮着，然而这微小的物质丝毫无法影响我们如此清晰地把想法印刻进彼此的眼中。</p>
          <p>良久，他才回答我说：“但是她也给过我快乐的，Paulie。”</p>
          <p>“难道我不能给予你同样的快乐吗？”</p>
          <p>他又停顿了一瞬。</p>
          <p>“但是你已经有琳达了不是吗？”</p>
          <p>我的心脏砰砰作响，语言黏着在了我的喉咙里，我痛苦地吞咽着它们，就像吞咽着卡在那里的刺。我无话可说。但我似乎又有千言万语。我只能那样看着他，看着他略显期待的目光里渐渐褪去色彩，然后他转过头，把视线移到了窗外那萧瑟的冬日里。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“John……”</p>
          <p>他叹了口气，又一次看向了我。然后温柔地说道：“今年冬天我会回英国过圣诞节。”</p>
          <p>“真的吗？”我开心地笑了，“那太棒了，Johnny。我希望以后每年的圣诞我们都能在一起过。”</p>
          <p>外面飘了点雪粒，细细的，一阵子就过去了。风把它们吹得歪歪扭扭，脆弱的小精灵，白色的天使羽毛，冬天最美的使者。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>接下里的谈话里，我们再没有涉及到刚才的话题。中午时洋子回来了。她打量了我们好几眼，但是什么也没有问。她好像全然懂得发生了什么，又好像对我和约翰之间完全一无所知。她做了午餐，我们一起沉默地吃完了，席间说话的只有西恩，小孩子永远是快乐的。快吃完饭时他突然对我说道：“我希望Uncle Paul能在这里多玩儿几天。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“为什么呀？”我欣慰地把他抱到我的腿上，捏捏他可爱柔嫩的脸蛋。</p>
          <p>“因为你来了之后，爸爸好像笑的次数多了一些。”他说着，冲着约翰笑了一下。</p>
          <p>“哦，是吗……”我低下头，不知说什么好。而这一次约翰没有再开玩笑似的反驳他。西恩从我腿上溜了下去，径自去一边玩玩具去了。</p>
          <p>这里又是一阵沉默。约翰抬起头，冲我做了一个鬼脸。我只能以淡淡的笑意回应他。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>下午四点多的时候我们准备一起去录音室了。而这一次约翰似乎没有乔装的打算。</p>
          <p>“没事，就大发慈悲地给他们签名吧，”他笑着说，“而且让他们都知道你来了，满足一下列侬-麦卡特尼的忠实拥趸者吧。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们一起下了楼，粉丝们果然一下子就围了上来。洋子率先到车上去了。大家的心情都兴奋极了，他们尖叫着喊我们的名字，然后递出笔和纸让我们签名。我们一时间忙得不可开交。</p>
          <p>“约翰，你和保罗是要重新合作了吗？”一位女粉丝大声问道。</p>
          <p>“这个嘛，他非要缠着跟过来，我也没办法，看来只能合作了。”他一边签名，一边悠哉悠哉地说道。</p>
          <p>“别听他乱说。”这个混蛋。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>人群里挤进了一个身材略胖的男性，他戴着和约翰有些类似的有色近视眼镜。他的神情似乎有点害羞，也有点奇怪。他笨拙地把双重幻想的唱片递给约翰让他签名。约翰表现得很客气很友善，那人很感激地说了谢谢，然后他略微转过身，对我正色道：“您也能跟我签个名吗？”</p>
          <p>他的眼镜把他的目光很好地遮掩住了，我皱起眉头，说道：“在约翰的唱片上签我的名字，你确定？”</p>
          <p>这个人还没说什么，约翰反倒推推我说：“怎么，你不愿意？”</p>
          <p>哼。签就签。</p>
          <p>我故意把名字签在了洋子的脸上。她在唱片封面上的脸已经全然被我洒脱的名字毁掉了。约翰肯定看见了。我故意问道：“你满意了吗？约翰·列侬先生？”</p>
          <p> “还不错。”他似乎在憋笑。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>我们一起朝着车的方向走去，在人群闹哄哄的响动里，我与刚才那个索要签名的人的视线交汇而过。我突然心里陡然生出一股恶寒，那个人的嘴角浮着一抹若隐若现的笑，藏在镜片背后的目光是那么捉摸不定又令人生疑。而他的声音……我的天。</p>
          <p>我总算转身停住了脚步，冲他说道：“你知道吗？你的声音真的很耳熟。”</p>
          <p>他愣了一下，才微笑着说道：“我想您是搞应该是搞错了麦卡特尼先生，这是我这辈子第一次见到您。”</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>我开始努力回想着那通电话里的男声，但是我无法把他们全然对上号。我很害怕是我自己疑心过重而冤枉了无辜。而且如果真的是那个人，他怎么敢堂而皇之地走到我们面前来索要签名？</p>
          <p>我正在想着这些不着边际的事，约翰走过来拉着我的胳膊走了：“快走啦，别疑神疑鬼的。”他还是没把这件事放在心上。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>上车之前我又回头看了他一眼，他冲我做了一个告别的手势，我莫名觉得毛骨悚然。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们到了录音室之后，那个人的脸还一直浮现在我脑海里。约翰和洋子录音的内容我都没怎么听进去。我一直心神不宁，想着那天的那通电话。那个人只说要我来他就不会对约翰怎样，但是为什么要提出这样的要求？而我到底又究竟要在这里待多久约翰才会真正安全？</p>
          <p>这几个小时里我过得很糟糕。随着时间一分一秒都过去，我内心的不安越来越浓郁。约翰中间休息时跑过来问我怎么了。我没有回答他，他一定又觉得我多心了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“你是不舒服吗Paulie？”</p>
          <p>“没有。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>天黑得越来越快了，眼看着窗外已是黑黢黢的一片，我的心也似乎跟这夜色一样充满了未知。十点多的时候我们准备离开了，洋子提议去吃点东西，她说她饿了。</p>
          <p>“那我和Paul先走了。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我们一起坐车先离开了。这里离达科塔公寓不远，十几分钟后就到达了。路上又飘了点雪粒，一会儿就停了。到底还没到深冬，雪下不大。城市的灯火总是璀璨的，耀眼的霓虹闪烁着五彩的光，我把车窗开了一条缝，冷风吹进来，使我的意识清醒了一点。</p>
          <p>约翰在旁边握住了我的手：“嘿，你真的没事吗？”我摇摇头。终于到了，我们一起下了车。很快就要到了。我暂时松了口气。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>但是一想到洋子还在外面我又有点担忧，如果那个疯子会对任何一个与约翰接近的人下手怎么办？我虽然与洋子没什么特别的联系，但还是不希望他出事。约翰一定会很难受的。</p>
          <p>“你确定让洋子一个人先去吃东西好吗？”</p>
          <p>“没关系，她对这里的路都很熟悉。”</p>
          <p>“可是现在太晚了，我觉得多少还是有点危险。”</p>
          <p>“天呐，Paulie，你不会还在想着那个在电话里要杀了我的疯子吧。”他看着我，一边走一边说。</p>
          <p>我停住了脚步，觉得有必要使他的态度更严肃一些。</p>
          <p>“我确实还在想着他，我觉得明天咱们还是不要再外出了。”</p>
          <p>他掉转身，走到了我面前，握住我的肩膀，一种安抚的动作。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>“我跟你保证不会有事的，”他温柔地说道，我几乎要被他的眼神彻底驯服了，然后完全相信他的话，“你怎么比洋子还啰嗦。”</p>
          <p>“去你的，我只是真的很担心你。”</p>
          <p>他顿了一会儿，以近乎庄严的口吻说道：“好，我答应你，明天不出去了。”</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>我冲他笑了一下。然后我们一起迈开了步子往前走，我正准备开玩笑地说一句“这还差不多”，背后突然传来了一个令我心脏几乎停跳的声音。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“嘿，列侬先生！”</p>
          <p>老天。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他从口袋里掏出了一个东西，我几乎是下意识地要推开约翰。但我怎么也没想到，他径直把枪口对准了我。当那四下伴随着轰然巨响的疼痛结束的时候，我突然想到，也许他的目的就在于此。</p>
          <p>天呐，天呐，天呐。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我说不出来一个字，实在太疼了。但是那种疼痛又是如此地带着某种虚幻的感觉，好像是到了极限之后的一种反弹。反弹到剥夺了我感知的能力。我只感觉我的身上在流血，就像开了几道巨大的口子。人竟然可以流这么多血吗？可怜的Johnny，这实在太残忍了。目睹这一切的他该怎么办呢？</p>
          <p>他的双手已经沾满了血，他拼命地喊着，拼命地喊着，喊着上帝，喊着救命，喊着我的名字。这是我生平第一次，看见他露出如此恐慌、震悚、悲伤的神情。他已经语无伦次了，他把外套脱下来裹在了我身上。他小心翼翼又笨手笨脚地抱着我，寻找着我的伤口。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>周围的骚动已经渐渐越来越难以听清了，他一边望着我，一边看向四周，那无助的神情就像枪是打在他的身上，而不是我的身上。是因为冬天的缘故吗？怎么这么冷？我的胸腔里突然泛起一股腥味，我吐出了血。它们像泡沫一样从我的嘴角滑落。</p>
          <p>约翰睁大了眼睛。我看见了细碎的眼泪酝酿在他的眼眶里，但是出于一种更为坚硬的痛苦这些眼泪都被堵住了流不出来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“John……”我费力地喊着他，出一次声我就觉得自己的生命力又丧失了一分，“John……”</p>
          <p>他终于低下了头，把耳朵附在了我的嘴边。</p>
          <p>“我爱你。”</p>
          <p>这是我唯一有时间说的了。他不停地摇着头，不停地摇着头。</p>
          <p>在发现一直说“不”无法挽回任何事情之后，他终于缓慢地、坚定地、宛如呢喃般地说道：“我当然……我也爱你。”泪水终于滑过了他的脸颊。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>车辆的声音传来，刺耳无比。我合上了沉重的眼皮，感受着越发微弱的心脏在用尽全力地进行最后一波跳动。有人把我抬上了救护车，约翰松开了我的手，我不知道他去哪儿了。我也不知道他什么时候回来了，只感觉我的手边再一次拥有了他的温度。然后救护车在道路上快速地行驶，护士们在我身上动用着一些仪器。</p>
          <p>在我模糊的视线里，约翰似乎正在唱一首歌。</p>
          <p>但我已经什么也听不见了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>                         （完）</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="tag">
        <p><br/>                            <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/Mclennon">● Mclennon</a><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/John%C2%A0Lennon">● John Lennon</a><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/Paul%C2%A0McCartney">● Paul McCartney</a><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/the%C2%A0beatles">● the beatles</a><a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%AB%E5%A4%B4%E5%A3%AB">● 披头士</a><br/>                        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="link">
        <p><br/>                        <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99a4069">评论(9)</a><br/>                        <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99a4069">热度(32)</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                        <br/>                    </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">评论(9)</h3>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">热度(32)</h3>
      <p>if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
      <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://candelcutter.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://candelcutter.lofter.com/">学不走了</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jenniferthbchiddlestons.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jenniferthbchiddlestons.lofter.com/">请让我滚去学习化学和统计谢谢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guboyang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guboyang.lofter.com/">飞卿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://putaoyadeluoxiaoxiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://putaoyadeluoxiaoxiao.lofter.com/">葡萄牙的罗小小🇵🇹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeshuzhi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeshuzhi.lofter.com/">叶疏枝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yeshuzhi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeshuzhi.lofter.com/">叶疏枝</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yonggongdetongxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yonggongdetongxue.lofter.com/">用功的同学</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yonggongdetongxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yonggongdetongxue.lofter.com/">用功的同学</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziran96117.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziran96117.lofter.com/">梓然96117_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shade220.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shade220.lofter.com/">Em.Hayley.inem</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leiou103.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leiou103.lofter.com/">@’@</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/">契诃夫之枪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhuxiataozi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhuxiataozi.lofter.com/">Johnny Jane.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whispers-narrator.lofter.com/">契诃夫之枪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hannahji893.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hannahji893.lofter.com/">禾子蛋</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://05296278.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://05296278.lofter.com/">chariot</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hannahji893.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hannahji893.lofter.com/">禾子蛋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/">呱唧呱唧</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiubenmo.lofter.com/">呱唧呱唧</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://beidaxiyangnuanliu777.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beidaxiyangnuanliu777.lofter.com/">Ashram</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://beidaxiyangnuanliu777.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beidaxiyangnuanliu777.lofter.com/">Ashram</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zhuxiataozi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhuxiataozi.lofter.com/">Johnny Jane.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://doverforever.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://doverforever.lofter.com/">江河渔家</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://doverforever.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://doverforever.lofter.com/">江河渔家</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://citruslimon-lunarr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://citruslimon-lunarr.lofter.com/">Lunamonade</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://citruslimon-lunarr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://citruslimon-lunarr.lofter.com/">Lunamonade</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lostfisher.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lostfisher.lofter.com/">当了当当当当</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hypovillain.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hypovillain.lofter.com/">不格列翁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hypovillain.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hypovillain.lofter.com/">不格列翁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://daoxuemianputongdaijing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://daoxuemianputongdaijing.lofter.com/">湃西斯废湿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="page">
    <p></p>
    <div class="prev active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c99ba96c">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">上一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="next active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/post/30bf068e_1c991011d">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">下一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="footer">
  <p><br/><span>©</span> <a href="https://xiaoyaolaiciyou.lofter.com/">风与雾</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>$(function(){<br/>if($('.postwrapper &gt; .block').length &lt;= 0) {<br/>$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');<br/>}<br/>$(".active a").each(function(){<br/>$(this).hover(<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).css("cursor","pointer");<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");<br/>$(this).animate({width:20},400)})<br/>})<br/>});<p> </p><p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<br/>window.pagewidget=true;</p><p> </p><p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p><p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp风与雾'};</p><p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>